Dosed
by leorijncz
Summary: UPDATE! Ia menyedihkan. Harusnya tak pernah ia biarkan dinding pertahanannya roboh. Benteng yang membatasinya dengan siapapun harusnya masih ada meskipun keberadaan Naruto tak pernah bisa ia singkirkan sampai sekarang BL, lemon, SasuNaru, xxxNaru
1. Chapter 1: Soul to Squeeze

Cerita yang udah cukup lama ada di kompi saya, akhirnya saya putuskan publish. Selamat membaca, berhubung saya masih baru di sini jadi mohon tinggalkan jejak anda. Bisa berupa kritik, saran atau mungkin flame. Sekian.

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Dosed<strong>

**Title credit © Red Hot Chili Peppers**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: SasuNaru, xxxNaru**

**Rate: M**

**Warn: heavy themes and word, Boys love, author hanya terima flames dan kritik yang membangun cerita**

**Catatan: ketiga tokoh disini duduk di kelas tiga SMA, namun hanya Naruto yang berusia 17, sisanya 18 tahun**.

* * *

><p>It all started with a simple chat.<p>

Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto awalnya hanya dua orang yang dekat hanya karena sekolah mereka yang selalu sama. Namun setahun yang lalu kedekatan mereka berubah. Pemuda tanggung labil yang baru kenal dengan dunia chatting, mereka menghabiskan berjam-jam bahkan berhari-hari. Apapun, hal-hal tak penting. Kata-kata yang tak akan mungkin seorang Uchiha Sasuke ucapkan lewat bibirnya. Mereka mendapatkan kedekatan yang insidentil.

Ramen_kit: I want all your time for me : (

whatever: Later, ujian kelulusan butuh perhatian yang sama—bahkan lebih

Ramen_kit: Curang. Kau bilang kau menyukaiku, kenapa aku tidak bisa memiliki waktumu?

whatever: I already told you why

Ah, dan penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. Sasuke mungkin mengira Naruto adalah seseorang yang ia kenal luar dalam semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Ia kira pemuda pirang itu sudah jatuh dalam jeratnya. Namun nyatanya Sasuke bahkan belum bisa membedakan arti samar dari hubungan tanpa status mereka. Ia belum cukup observan. Usianya tak berbekal pengalaman. Sirkuitnya hanya berputar pada kesimpulan semu: Naruto Uzumaki sudah menjadi miliknya.

Meski begitu kesimpulan salahnya bukan tanpa dasar.

Jumat, sepulang sekolah, Sasuke akan berada di rumah Naruto. _Just like today_.

"Hng, hari ini kau bisa sampai jam berapa di sini?" Retoris, manik sebiru langit Naruto berusaha mencari oniks kelam di atasnya. Sementara Sasuke sendiri hanya menatap televisi di hadapannya dengan tingkat ketidakpedulian tinggi, memainkan arogansinya yang palsu. Oniksnya bermanuver, balas menatap ocean Naruto, "Jam 6, kemungkinan kurang"

Ia biarkan matanya kembali terpaku pada televisi. Sasuke tentu punya alasan kenapa ia memainkan kepongahannya, ia ingin melihat Uzumaki muda yang terbaring di sampingnya memohon. Ia ingin melihat partisipasi pemuda pirang itu ketimbang antusiasme dirinya yang sudah terlalu biasa dalam tiap kunjungan rutin ini. Uchiha muda menginginkan bukti keberadaan diri yang jelas dalam posisinya yang tak cukup jelas ini.

Namun keberuntungan terang-terangan menganaktirikannya.

"Buat apa kemari kalau yang kau lakukan hanya menonton?" iris biru indah itu menatapnya dalam celaan yang keji. Oniksnya balas menatap dingin, ulu hatinya diam-diam sakit. Posisinya jelas, hanya pengganti kekasih resmi Naruto, tak pernah lebih. Ujung bibirnya terangkat asimetris sambil memilih mengabaikan tiap jengkal otot lehernya yang meraung ingin menengok; ia memilih tersenyum kecut—yang jelas-jelas gagal.

Naruto tak pernah sekalipun mengijinkan Sasuke memiliki hatinya juga.

Bibir Uchiha muda yang tipis merendah dari posisinya semula, berupaya menyentuh bentuk serupa milik Naruto. Dan yang membuat hatinya mencelos adalah saat orang yang ingin diciumnya justru memunggunginya, memilih menghadap tembok. Salahkan arogansi Sasuke. Rahangnya menegang—ia marah. Pada alasan yang ia sendiri tidak tahu. Anggaplah akibat penolakan kentara barusan. Namun kekerasan hanya akan membuat posisinya makin buruk, ia tak bisa membuat Naruto membencinya.

Tangan pucatnya terulur, mengelus pipi gempal Naruto yang halus, sementara tubuhnya beringsut memeluk figur mungil di sampingnya. Pemuda dalam pelukannya yang kokoh tak bisa dikuasai dengan cara kasar. Gerakan kecil dari Uzumaki muda saat memutar badan diam-diam membuat rongga Sasuke berdetak tak nyaman.

Atau mungkin ia salah?

_Cup_

Sedikit terbelalak, Sasuke mendapati Naruto mencium bibirnya. Sekilas namun membuat sarafnya yang sempat kesetanan menenang. Hmph, ia bukannya tak dibutuhkan kan? Bibirnya balas menciumi Naruto, hilang kendali hingga salivanya menetes. Dan yang membuatnya sadar adalah dorongan tak terima pada dadanya yang bidang.

"Hentikan itu," pemilik manik ocean membuat gestur tak suka. Bibir bawah Naruto yang mengkilat karena basah sedikit maju, tangannya mengelap kasar bekas saliva Sasuke di ujung bibirnya. Ah, sungguh sosok yang manis, cherie. Namun kalimat bernada menyakitkan dari pemuda pirang itu menghancurkan pesonanya, "Aku benci ciumanmu yang basah", dan iris berwarna serupa menampilkan gestur benci yang kentara melengkapinya.

Sasuke tak punya cukup banyak kesadaran antara krisis identitas dan kemarahan yang meluap. Kortinya menolak memproses protes dengan kalimat menyakitkan lain dari Naruto. Ia biarkan nafsunya bekerja. Tangannya bergerak dalam batas akhir kewajaran, menindih Naruto tiba-tiba, membuka kaos yang menutupi tubuh bagian atas pemuda di bawahnya. Lidahnya menjilati kasar puting pemuda itu, mengabaikan dorongan tak terima di bahunya dan membiarkan tangannya melucuti satu persatu kain yang menutupi kulit kecoklatan di bawahnya. Mulutnya bekerja hampir keji, menggigit, mengulum, menghisap. Mengabaikan desahan-desahan yang entah sejak kapan dimulai.

"A-Ahhh!" Naruto tersentak, tangan yang bukan miliknya entah sejak kapan sudah melingkari benda miliknya.

Sasuke mempercepat gerakan tipikal di bawah sana. Naik turun kejantanan Naruto yang mungil. Ini kan yang pemuda di bawahnya inginkan? Pelampiasan yang tak bisa ia dapatkan. Kontak fisik dan perasaan yang diberikan lebih oleh Sasuke namun terabaikan sepenuhnya oleh kekasih Naruto. Pemilik surai gelap itu merasakan nafasnya yang tercekat antara kenyataan dan nafsu akibat desahan figur dibawahnya. Sungguh, ia benci bermain hati-hati hanya karena menghindari kalimat-kalimat keji lain. Sepele namun membuat eksistensi buramnya makin nyata.

Mulutnya bergerak cepat mengulum singkat, hanya untuk sekadar membasahi jari-jarinya. Ia masih memegang urutan kehati-hatiannya dengan baik, teman. Penetrasi pada otot kaku Naruto sementara perhatiannya berusaha dialihkan pada gerakan memompa di penis.

Jari ketiga dan Sasuke meringis kecil; kuku-kuku Naruto mencakar punggungnya saat jari-jarinya terbenam sempurna dalam rektum hangat pemuda itu. Tak ada yang lebih erotis dari membayangkan _milik_nya yang berada dalam ruangan sempit hangat itu. Manik Sasuke separuh tersembunyi kelopak, terkabuti nafsu, sama seperti ocean yang menatap ke arah gerakan tangannya.

Tsk, konsentrasi!

Ia kesulitan mengontrol gerakan jarinya dengan baik saat celananya makin terasa sempit.

Sentuhan akhir yang kecil dan—ah, ini sungguh keindahan tak terelakkan. Sosok pemuda berkulit kecoklatan di hadapannya melekungkan punggungnya, tepat saat ujung jari Sasuke hanya menyentuh sekilas prostat Naruto. Oniksnya terlalu terfokus, tak menyadari tarikan tak sabar pada kemejanya. Permohonan lebih ini yang ia tunggu.

Namun ia tergelitik untuk sedikit bermain-main. Ha!

Ketiga jarinya yang sempat terbenam ia tarik keluar perlahan, namun saat ujung jari tengahnya terlihat, Sasuke menghentakkan tangannya ke dalam lagi. Ia sadar erangan keras itu bukan kehendak Naruto, itu hanya refleks karena rangsang dadakan yang ia berikan. Pemuda itu merasakan sengatan menjalari tubuhnya tiap titik itu tersentak keisengan tak lucu Sasuke. Akal sehatnya buta, nafsu mengambil alih sepenuhnya. Sasuke sendiri sama sekali tak berkata apa-apa saat lengan pemuda pirang itu terjulur untuk mempercepat alur keluar masuk tangannya pada lubang sempit itu.

"I-I want... aaa-aaah... t-the real.. hhhh.. th-ing"—this is what he's waiting for. Sudut bibirnya menarik senyum asimetris angkuh, membiarkan tangan lain Naruto bergerak untuk membuka kaitan celananya.

Kejantanannya berdiri tegak menantang setelah usaha keras Naruto. Ia mengabaikan sepenuhnya bunyi plop pelan saat tangannya telah meninggalkan daerah hangat tadi, terburu-buru melepas bajunya dan melempar asal ke seberang ruangan. Ia menyambar cepat lotion tak jauh dari kasur, menuangkan dan mengoleskan asal pada penisnya. He needs to quick. Mereka sama-sama buruk dalam soal bersabar.

Sasuke memposisikan tubuhnya di atas Naruto, kedua tangannya memegang tungkai pemuda di bawahnya. Penisnya menerobos perlahan sementara tubuhnya kesulitan mengerem. Naruto meraung, air matanya tumpah saat bagian tubuh Sasuke yang lebih besar memasukinya perlahan tanpa ampun. Tangan pemuda itu menarik seprei di bawahnya, menggenggamnya keras, tindakan yang ia tahu sia-sia namun setidaknya mampu menahan teriakannya untuk tidak terlalu keras. Air matanya mengalir sementar liurnya meleleh keluar dari samping-samping bibirnya yang ternganga.

Jelas bukan yang pertama kali.

_But it always hurt as hell!_ Naruto hanya bisa berteriak dalam hati.

Sekali hentak dan Sasuke membuat kejantanannya tertanam sepenuhnya. Manik kelamnya menatap prihatin pada sosok di bawahnya, meski tak cukup untuk membuatnya buka mulut. Ia hanya mengelus wajah mempesona di hadapannya, menghapus keringat sebesar biji jagung yang menuruni pelipis Naruto. Meski tak kentara tapi oniksnya meminta maaf dalam diam.

Menyedihkan. Ia tak tahu bisa menyayangi seseorang sampai seperti itu.

Namun Naruto tak cukup peduli pada tatapan apapun yang dihadiahi Sasuke. Benar kan? Akalnya sudah buta. Ia membiarkan tindakannya diambil alih sisi dirinya yang terliar. Mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Sasuke, ia mendekap tubuh tegap itu sedekat mungkin. Wajahnya merah jambu antara oksigen yang mendadak menipis dan suhu tubuhnya yang mendadak panas. Sementara Sasuke tak menunggu persetujuan. Ia menarik keluar kejantanannya, menyisakan hanya sebatas ujungnya dalam rektum Naruto, menghujamkannya masuk kembali tanpa ampun. Menabrak prostat pemuda pirang itu dengan tekanan kuat.

"A-Aaahhh!"

Lagi, Naruto merasa tubuhnya dialiri listrik yang bersumber dari kegiatan di bawah sana. Paru-parunya yang rakus udara tak bisa menerima suplai sesuai, nafasnya terengah. Tercekat tiap kali prostatnya ditabrak keras-keras oleh Sasuke.

"Ah! Hhh! Sa-Sasu-aah! Ah! Aah! Ah!"

Apa lagi yang Sasuke mungkin lakukan selain bergerak kesetanan. Senyumnya superior. Naruto akan selalu miliknya dalam hal seks. Hanya momen ini yang bisa ia nikmati sepenuhnya.

"Hnn! Aah! Please—hh! Fas-nhh-ter!"

Sasuke bahkan tak yakin kekasih ofisial Naruto mampu membuat sosok ini memohon sedemikian rupa. Ia bisa merasakan dinding rektum yang melingkupi kejantanannya mendadak meremas penisnya; _already close, hn?_ Keinginannya sepele, mencapai selubung putih kenikmatan itu bersama pemuda di bawahnya. Satu-satunya yang bisa membuktikan eksistensinya. Sasuke kembali memompa tubuhnya, membuat tubuh tan di bawahnya mendesah tiap sentakan. Betapa ia menyukai wajah itu saat berada di bawah kontrolnya.

"!"

"Aaaaahhh!" Naruto melengkungkan tubuhnya, cairan dari penisnya membasahi perut dan seprei di bawah mereka. Selang sepersekian detik dan Sasuke mengeluarkan cairan miliknya dalam rektum Naruto. Kehabisan nafas. Sirkuitnya melupakan satu hal.

Ia bisa merasakan kuku-kuku jari yang tiba-tiba kembali tertancap di punggungnya. Menatap wajah Naruto hanya untuk mendapatkan kilat ketidaksukaan di sana. Tidak ada ekspresi manis atau gurat senang dan pasrah; efek yang harusnya ada setelah seks. Lagi-lagi Sasuke mencelos mendapati hal yang ia lupakan.

"Sudah kubilang jangan keluarkan di dalam, idiot!" Dorongan di dadanya terasa menyakitkan karena ditambah jantungnya yang juga berdetak tak nyaman. Iris biru itu menatapnya seakan makhluk paling dibenci di dunia.

"Minggir!"

_Sigh. _Sasuke tak cukup peduli pada suara langkah cepat oleh pemuda pirang yang marah barusan. Ia memilih terlentang, maniknya tak bisa menemukan fokus. Ini yang selalu ia lakukan tiap berinteraksi dengan pemuda pirang itu, mengistirahatkan hatinya yang lagi-lagi harus sakit. Bagaimanapun ia tak pernah bisa terbiasa. Kata-kata kasar yang biasa digunakan teman-teman atau siapapun padanya tak akan banyak berpengaruh. Namun ia menyesalkan perasaannya yang melemah saat berhadapan dengan Naruto. Ia menyedihkan. Harusnya tak pernah ia biarkan dinding pertahanannya roboh. Benteng yang membatasinya dengan siapapun harusnya masih ada meskipun keberadaan Naruto tak bisa ia singkirkan sampai sekarang. Sasuke menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Mungkin harusnya sekarang ia pergi dan baru menemui pemuda itu lagi di sekolah besok. Berada lebih lama hanya berdua bersama Naruto tak akan lebih baik. Pemuda tan itu bisa bersikap manja, seperti anak kucing manis yang lugu. Inosen tanpa niat melukai sedikit pun. Hanya saja pemuda itu punya cakar tajam yang menyakitkan.

Ia memang seharusnya pergi. Hanya saja tangannya tak cukup bisa diajak kerja sama. Ia membetulkan pakaiannya dalam gerakan lambat yang malas. Telinganya menangkap derit pelan pintu dan menengok hanya untuk mendapati Naruto berdiri dengan rambut basah. Menatap Sasuke dalam ekspresi bersalah; sesungguhnya ini bagian yang disukai pemuda berambut kelam itu. Hanya saja klimaksnya akan lagi-lagi menyakitkan, ia memilih menyingkir untuk hari ini. Hari yang sudah cukup berat tanpa harus lebih membuat dirinya sendiri makin sengsara.

"I'm off," he needs to play it cool.

"Tapi sekarang belum jam 6, Sas"—_dammit, _anak kucing ini tahu benar pesonanya.

"I know. Aku hanya merasa harus pergi sekarang"

"Jangan bilang kau tersinggung"

_Actually, I am, _"am not," Sasuke meraih ransel, "just feeling sudden rush to leave"

Sasuke memilih menghindari tatapan apapun yang dihadapkan Naruto padanya sekarang. Sesungguhnya memilih pulang sudah cukup berat, kebersamaan mereka hanya bisa ia dapat pada satu hari ini saja. Namun ia ingin cari aman. Ia lelah dengan permainan jatuh-bangun dengan Naruto—tak cukup bagus buat hatinya.

"Tapi aku masih kangen Sasuke," pemuda pucat itu terdiam karena ada lengan tan yang memeluknya tiba-tiba dari belakang. "maaf tadi bicaraku jahat"

He knows what will face him when turning around. A sweet pouting face begging for him to stay.

"Jangan pergi dulu, Sas, aku kesepian"

Naruto tahu terlalu banyak cara untuk mengontrol pemuda yang dipeluknya, itu yang menjadi masalah Sasuke.

Sasuke memilih berbalik dalam ketiba-tibaan yang hati-hati dan mencium sekilas bibir Naruto, lalu tersenyum.

"Then I will not going now," ia hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Sikap manis Naruto sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat takluk.

Menyedihkan.

Ia lemah di hadapan pemuda ini.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2: Being Boiled

**Title: Dosed**

**Title credit © Red Hot Chili Peppers**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: SasuNaru, NaruSaku**

**Rate: M**

**Warn: heavy themes and word, Boys love, author hanya terima flames dan kritik yang membangun cerita**

**Catatan: ketiga tokoh disini duduk di kelas tiga SMA, namun hanya Naruto yang berusia 17, sisanya 18 tahun**.

**Don't like, don't read**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Being Boiled

Mungkin ia harus putar ulang keadaan ini dari awal, kisah ini terlalu rumit selaksa sulur tak berujung. Sasuke dibesarkan dalam lingkungan terpelajar dan tumbuh menjadi pemuda cemerlang namun memilih lebih banyak diam. Ia seperti berada dalam keluarga mapan yang tipikal, memiliki segalanya namun kekurangan hangatnya kasih sayang orang tua. Ayahnya memiliki watak keras dan membesarkannya dalam otoritas absolut. Tidak berarti tidak dan ya adalah ya. Sementara ibunya tadinya seorang tipe wanita yang kuat namun mulai menjadi rapuh seiring berjalannya waktu. Keduanya sama-sama tipe dengan pendirian tak tergoyahkan dan menyebabkan perang adu mulut hingga teriakan-teriakan amarah hampir selalu memenuhi rumah. Keluarganya tak memberi banyak ruang lebih bagi suaranya, ia sibuk membenci ayahnya sebagai seorang antagonis yang membuat ibunya perlahan berubah menjadi kacau karena pertengkaran terus menerus.

Not much of a 'time out' for him.

Ia putuskan sekolah adalah tempat terakhir yang bisa ia jadikan sebagai hiburan, dengan pelajaran dan siswa-siswa lain yang menjadi objek observasi diamnya.

Sasuke ingat benar, saat itu usianya baru empat belas tahun, ia lebih dikenal sebagai murid pindahan yang tak banyak bicara. Tak cukup peduli dengan lingkungan barunya. Dan setelah dua setengah tahun, sekonyong-konyong dengan gilanya, dengan canggung dan tak tahu malu, ia jatuh cinta pada sesosok gadis. Uchiha muda itu tak cukup mampu menebak permainan nasib manakah yang membuatnya terus-terusan satu kelas dengan gadis yang sama, hingga membuatnya begitu familiar. Hinata, gadis yang ia sadari menjadi dasar dari pembawaannya yang menyimpang ini.

Ia mampu menggambarkan Hinata dan Naruto dalam dua cara yang berbeda. Hinata dengan kata-kata yang sekedar terlintas karena sudah termakan waktu (seperti "manik sewarna krim", "kulit mulus bagai susu", dan "surai biru kelam yang halus") namun yang lainnya merupakan sosok terkasih yang membangkitkan replika optik begitu saja saat mata terpejam, muncul ke permukaan seakan terapung dari kegelapan, membuat jantungnya mendadak mencelos dan bola mata terasa nanar.

Ia tak bisa tak mengakui bahwa dirinya begitu jatuh cinta pada sosok Naruto karena kecewa yang mendalam dengan Hinata. Sasuke tidak gagu, ia bisa pastikan itu. Hanya saja keberanian dirinya yang berusia enam belas tahun tak cukup mampu membawanya mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Hinata. Ia berakhir kecewa bahkan sebelum cinta itu dimulai.

Dan Naruto pun ada disana, di sudut ingatannya saat masih menginjak usia lima belas. Pemuda itu begitu tipikal—ceria, bodoh, dan polos. Ah, sungguh ia tak pernah cukup observan. Bagaimana bisa ia melewatkan detil mempesona yang dimiliki Naruto begitu saja dan baru menyadarinya bertahun kemudian?

Ia ingat percakapan pertamanya dengan Naruto, disaksikan papan tulis kelam yang kotor oleh sisa hapusan kapur.

"Hei, mau temani aku?," kepalanya menengok perlahan untuk menemui cengiran si pemuda pirang.

Entah kenapa ia merasa tak bisa menolak, "Hn"

Lalu masa SMPnya berakhir begitu saja, sedangkan tahun pertamanya di SMA berakhir tanpa kesan. Saat selubung kebosanan mulai menghantamnya lagi sosok Naruto mendadak mengunjungi kelasnya lebih sering daripada sebelumnya.

Sama seperti waktu istirahat siang sebelumnya, Sasuke lebih memilih duduk di bangkunya, oniksnya bermanuver untuk mendapati teman sebangkunya dan beberapa pemuda lain sibuk berbincang dengan si pemuda pirang. (Saat itu) ia bukannya merasa tertarik pada sosok tak jauh darinya itu, hanya saja Naruto cukup dekat dengan sekeliling tempatnya duduk. Ah, dan ditambah pandangan serta langkah mereka yang menuju ke arahnya saat ini.

"Sasuke,"

"Hn?"

"Kau banyak waktu senggang kan?"—Neji, teman sebangkunya berkata sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya perlahan.

"Lumayan"

"Ikut role play forum yuk Sasuke," Naruto berkata riang sambil menopangkan dagunya di meja depan Sasuke.

...

Pemuda ini memilih mengerutkan dahi, _what did he say?_

"Ah, itu forum mengarang dengan karakter buatan sendiri, Sas," pemuda pirang dihadapannya menyadari tatapan aneh yang dilempar Sasuke tadi. "Nanti kuajari," tambahnya ceria.

Masih segar dalam ingatan Uchiha muda saat Naruto meminta emailnya dalam pertemuan tak disengaja mereka yang kedua hari itu. 'Oh, kau tahu, agar aku bisa mengajarimu kapan saja' kata pemuda bermanik ocean itu sambil lalu dengan nada sedikit berlebihan dalam kalimatnya. Sasuke sama sekali tak mempermasalahkan apapun itu yang coba teman-temannya tularkan padanya, ia tak punya banyak hal untuk dilakukan lagipula, hanya saja tanpa sadar saat itu oniksnya mulai memberi perhatian lebih pada sosok hangat Naruto. Ia biarkan dirinya berada di bawah kontrol Naruto tiap kali pemuda pirang itu—sepertinya—sedang merasa kesepian. Sasuke sempat menghindar, ia buat dinding tinggi yang ia kira mampu menghalaunya dari kemungkinan-kemungkinan tak diinginkan. Sayangnya pesona Uzumaki muda terlalu kuat untuk dinding usang Sasuke.

Harusnya tak ia biarkan pemuda beroniks ocean itu memasuki ruang pikirannya yang selama ini kosong. Sasuke sudah membuat kesalahan pertama yang bodoh dengan memberikan Naruto nomor telepon genggam dan alamat emailnya. Lalu tanpa merasa kalau si surai pirang itu kurang ajar dengan mengontaknya tanpa henti, Sasuke biarkan Naruto mengambil kontrol dari dirinya. Makhluk mempesona itu menyetirnya tanpa bisa Sasuke hentikan.

Ah, dan lihatlah sekarang pertahanannya yang kuat itu runtuh perlahan karena Naruto dengan beraninya melewati garis batas terakhir keintiman antara seorang teman dan kekasih. Hubungan terlarang mereka harusnya tak pernah terbawa ke kenyataan, harusnya itu hanya menjadi prosa panjang tanpa arti lebih di dalam hatinya. Sungguh rencana awal yang brilian namun harus rusak begitu saja. Ia tak bisa bilang hubungan tak langsung mereka lewat telepon dan email membawanya pada trauma karena hanya dengan mengingat percakapan mereka saja perasaan rindunya sudah terasa makin mendalam.

Oh, biarkanlah pemuda ini mengingat kilas balik salah satu percakapan pertama mereka. Kenangan yang tak pernah berhasil ia lupakan sampai sekarang.

_**Ramen_kit**: Aaaa Sasukeee *hugs* tehehe_

_**Leorijncz**: Ternyata lewat email pun kau juga berisik ya, Dobe_

_**Ramen_kit**: Hiih Sasuke dingin sekali :( coba pakai emote, Sas, apa saja boleh_

_**Leorijncz**: ...tidak mau_

_**Ramen_kit**: Buh pelit (:| _

Lalu Sasuke sendiri tak bisa ingat bagaimana dari percakapan biasa seperti itu bisa berubah jadi semacam sandiwara semu, _literally. _

_**Ramen_kit**_**: **_Terima kasih, Sasukee :3 *cium*_ —berapa kalipun Sasuke coba ia tak pernah bisa ingat apa yang membuat pemuda pirang di seberang sana berterima kasih.

_**Leorijncz**_**: **_Tak masalah, Kit *kiss back*_ Ah, panggilan sayangnya bagi Naruto yang begitu disukai Uzumaki muda itu.

_**Ramen_kit**_**: **_Umm *duduk di pangkuan Sasuke* _

Ini sungguh tak terelakkan, karena sirkuitnya—tanpa ampun—dengan sendirinya akan memainkan semua sandiwara palsu itu. Merealisasikannya seakan semua terjadi tepat di depan hidungnya, dengan sosok Naruto berada di pangkuannya yang nyata namun sesungguhnya semu.

_**Leorijncz**_**: **_*peluk, cium perlahan*_

Bisakah kau tebak ke mana arah obrolan yang tadinya ringan ini mengarah? Karena sesungguhnya pemuda bersurai gelap itu tak pernah berintensi membawa semua gerakan tak nyata itu ke arah 'sana'. Hmph, dan lagi-lagi ia dikhianati nafsunya yang tak tahu diri.

_**Ramen_kit**_**: **_*kiss back, peluk leher Sasuke* nhh.._

Inilah salah satu permainan psikologis tanpa sadar seorang Naruto yang berhasil menghanyutkan pemuda bersurai kelam itu. Sasuke bisa saja memilih untuk mengabaikan apapun yang terpampang di hadapan manik oniksnya, namun otaknya tak mengindahkan perintah itu dan memilih mengabaikan dirinya yang berada dalam posisi demikian. Ah, dan bisakah kau bayangkan jika percakapan serupa meski tak selalu sama itu terjadi tiap hari hingga malam, hingga salah satu dari mereka tertidur tanpa sadar? Percakapan serupa kegiatan itu membawa Sasuke pada kegilaan ini. Ia menjadi begitu jatuh cinta pada sosok Naruto karena pikirannya yang terhipnotis kegiatan dunia maya mereka yang bahkan tak nyata. Oh, dan untuk terakhir kalinya ijinkan ia untuk menyelesaikan sandiwara dua arah ini, karena meskipun terkutuk pemuda ini diam-diam menyukainya.

_**Leorijncz: ***menelusupkan tangannya ke balik kaos Naruto* *menghirup aroma tubuhnya, jilat perlahan* _

Percaya atau tidak Sasuke merasakan hidungnya menangkap aroma manis Uzumaki muda seakan pemuda itu ada dalam pelukannya, dan tak lama telinganya bisa merasakan helaan nafas tertahan milik sosok yang jauh di seberang sana.

_**Ramen_kit**: uuhh.. *mempererat pelukannya* _

_**Leorijncz**: Kurasa aku tidak akan bisa menahan diri sekarang.. *hempas tubuh Naruto ke kasur dan buka bajunya dengan kasar* *menjilati leher ke dada Naruto sambil melepas bajunya sendiri*_

_**Ramen_kit**: *kaget setelah terhempas* eh?! *senyum sambil mengelus pipi Sasuke* Tak apa.. khhh *refleks memeluk kepala Sasuke yang sedang menjilati tubuhnya* _

_**Leorijncz**: *lepas paksa celana Naruto* *menyeringai kecil menatap penisnya* Hmph, cepatnya _

_**Ramen_kit**: A-apa yang kau lihat?! *berusaha menutupi penisnya* *blushing*_

_**Leorijncz**: *senyum kecil* Jangan ditutupi, sayang.. *cium bibir Naruto, genggam penisnya, pijat perlahan*_

_**Ramen_kit**: *cium balik Sasuke, peluk erat* *tubuh menegang* aahhh.. _

_**Leorijncz**: *tangan naik turun penis Naruto dengan cepat* *hisap leher Naruto sambil percepat gerakan tangan*_

_**Ramen_kit**: *mendesah tiap kali tangan Sasuke bergerak* ahh-ah! Sas—ahh—aku hampir—khh_

Oke, pemuda ini harus berhenti. Sebelum nafsunya bangkit hanya karena nostalgia.

Ah, lalu yang biasanya akan dilakukan Naruto setelah _sex chat _ mereka selesai adalah meminta Sasuke menelponnya hingga hampir pagi. Sasuke yang pada dasarnya tak cukup sanggup tidur larut malam biasanya akan berakhir meninggalkan ponselnya tanpa sadar dan mendapati puluhan pesan singkat dari Naruto yang memintanya untuk bangun. Awalnya ia tak cukup peduli pada permohonan si Uzumaki, namun mau tak mau lama-lama rasa bersalah menggerogotinya. Ia pernah terbangun dengan ponselnya masih terhubung ke seberang sana, mendapati isakan halus Naruto yang memohon dengan suara serak agar dia bangun. Namun saat Sasuke sadar ini sudah kelewat jauh, hatinya tak membiarkan ia berhenti. Pemuda itu sadar benar, ia tak lebih dari pelampiasan. Naruto hanya butuh teman yang bisa membantunya melawan hidupnya yang luar biasa sepi. Sosok ceria itu tak punya cukup banyak lawan bicara, bahkan kekasihnya sendiri.

Ya, Sasuke tahu benar itu dari salah satu pesan singkat Naruto dulu.

'Telpon aku sekarang ya, Teme'

Dan sekarang Sasuke sadar betapa kejamnya ia saat itu.

'Aku sibuk, Dobe. Nanti kutelepon setelah rapat OSIS selesai'

'Aku mau sekarang, Sasukeee. Kumohon :(( aku kesepian'

'Nanti saja, oke? Masih ada waktu'

'Tidak :( aku mau semua waktumu'

Sesungguhnya ia bisa merasakan dadanya mencelos tiap kali mengingat Naruto yang dulu, Naruto yang memohon padanya, Naruto yang selalu menginginkannya, Naruto yang manja. Sosok itu dulu ada di sana, menunggunya, namun Sasuke mengabaikannya begitu saja hingga Naruto jengah sendiri. Naruto lelah dengan perasaannya yang juga seakan dipermainkan Sasuke. Hingga pada akhirnya rutinitas telepon mereka selalu berakhir dengan pertengkaran. Naruto lelah dengan sikap tak acuh Sasuke dan memilih balas mengabaikan pemuda itu. Yang membuat Uchiha muda semakin menyedihkan adalah saat ia mendapati perubahan sikap si pirang setelah ia sadar betapa ia mencintai sosok itu. Pemuda itu tak menyangka pesan singkat yang terpampang di hadapannya akan terasa begitu menyakitkan.

'Heh tuli, mau kupanggil berapa kali baru bangun sih'

Serta beberapa pesan singkat lain yang menandakan pemuda Uzumaki di seberang sana marah hanya karena ia tertidur saat telepon mereka masih tersambung. Oh, dan lihatlah betapa menyedihkannya ia, setelah itu Sasuke akan mengirim berpuluh-puluh balasan yang berisi permintaan maaf. Frustasi sendiri dan hanya bisa berteriak dalam diam. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain meminta maaf langsung pada Naruto setelah mereka bertemu di sekolah. Namun paru-paru pemuda itu seakan tak mampu memberi kepalanya suplai oksigen yang cukup. Nafasnya memburu. Ia benci pada dirinya sendiri. Jari-jarinya menggenggam ponsel dengan erat hanya untuk membantingnya keras-keras ke kasur. Sasuke memilih bangkit dan berjalan mengitari kamarnya, berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

Kacau. Hatinya kacau.

Ini sungguh tak membantu.

Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya, namun saat disadarinya Sasuke telah membenturkan kepalanya keras-keras ke tembok kamar. Pipinya merasakan aliran hangat yang turun dari matanya. _Pathetic_. Kenapa ia bisa jadi seperti ini? Apa yang ada pada diri Naruto hingga membuatnya luar biasa kalut begini?

Ini tak bisa dibiarkan. Ia tak bisa membiarkan masalah ini membuatnya kacau lebih jauh lagi. Ia harus menemui pemilik manik ocean itu besok. Namun untuk sekarang mungkin ia harus tidur, kepalanya butuh istirahat setelah krisis luar biasa yang terlalu mendadak ini. Berulang kali dicobanya memejamkan mata sambil bersandar pada tembok. Ia enggan bangkit dan merebahkan dirinya di kasur tanpa alasan jelas. Mendadak Sasuke punya urgensi untuk menyiksa diri sendiri. Sayangnya seberapapun tersiksanya ia Naruto tak akan bisa melihat bagaimana kata-kata tadi mempengaruhinya separah ini.

Sosok mempesona itu tak akan sadar seorang Uchiha Sasuke telah menangis untuknya.

Sasuke terbangun keesokan paginya dengan kepala luar biasa pusing dan benjolan besar di pelipisnya. Biarlah sekali-sekali ia terlihat bodoh dengan penampilan seperti ini. Yang ada dalam pikirannya sekarang hanya bertemu dengan Naruto. Namun sirkuitnya justru makin kacau setelah melewati gerbang sekolah.

_And he's there._

Maniknya bermanuver hanya untuk mendapati Naruto sedang duduk berduaan dengan kekasihnya: Haruno Sakura.

**TBC**

Dan saya kembali lagi setelah sekian lama huahahaha

Saya minta maaaf banget baru sempet update sekarang. Entah kenapa kemaren2 lagi males mikir #plak

Kalau masih berkenan mohon RnR ya. Flame ataupun kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat diterima

**ChaaChulie247****:** udah terjawab di chapter ini hahaha

**Shiki Raven-Sakuraii****: **udah kebiasaan pake bahasa begini soalnya :p

**iAMELFujoshi****: **waduh saya jadi terharu dipuji begitu, terima kasih m(_ _)m

**Sanpacchi****: **sedikit bocoran eheminibasedontruestoryehem, keep on reading :D

**ttixz bebe****: **ahahaha tapi di chapter ini ga ada lemon dulu, cuma sampe lime aja

**id ****2698201****: **keep reading :D

**lovelylawliet****: **yap ini dia lanjutannya :3

**Vin-Vin Namikaze****: **makasiih m(_ _)m siapa pacar naru udah ketauan deh :))

**CCloveRuki****: **progressnya bakal diceritain kenapa naru-chan jadi begitu

**Kai Shadowchrive Noisseggra****: **yap to be continue :)) gomen saya baru sempet update sekarang

**ukkychan****: **bisa dibilang begitu sih, mereka friends with benefit

Terima kasih buat yang udah mau review:D saya ga nyangka respon pembaca positif berhubung disini karakter sasu dan naru agak sedikit beda (ga sedikit juga sih sebenernya =)) )

Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu m(_ _)m

Happy reading, minna


End file.
